In Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks, automatic optimization of the wireless networks to reduce operating cost is comparatively complex when compared to other wireless networks. The complexity is because of requirement of multiple network and geographical parameters. Initially, the primary focus in implementation of LTE networks was on the radio coverage. However, with the increase in the number of subscriber and corresponding increase in demand of services, for example, Multimedia Online Gaming (MMOG), Mobile TV, Web 2.0, High Definition video streaming, Live meeting, increasing capacity of the LTE network to the expected levels without compromising the quality of service has become a challenge.
Moreover, in broadband wireless network, for example, LTE, several Evolved Node Base Stations (eNBs) are deployed to provide the desired service coverage to user of a User Equipment (UE). Two eNBs are connected through an X2 interface, which is used to exchange application level configuration data required for two BSs to interoperate correctly. This configuration data is used for various functionalities, for example, “Handover”, “X2 reset”, and “eNB configuration update.” However, X2 link creation for handover of a UE to a neighbouring eNB within a preferred time period is a limitation. This impacts efficient and smooth handover of a UE, thus affecting service quality received by an end user and cost of operations.